To empty a blender is difficult when making smoothies. Inevitably, the contents stick to the container. A variety of systems and methods have been devised for addressing this problem. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,854,875 and 6,338,569 issued to inventor McGill, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, the food blending apparatus shows a consumption container integrally formed with the blender body. To overcome the stickiness drawback in blender container bodies, the present invention uses a push plate to push the contents out of the container body.